Outlawed Temptations
by Blood's Fire
Summary: [COMPLETE]Kagome’s mother bore her when Ms. Higurashi was fourteen. Her boyfriend left her with the child. Even though Kagome was hard to care for, Suzaku Higurashi cared for her child with all her being. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. PAIRING IKagSuz Isuz r BfGf
1. Chapter I: Somewhere Near

At last, I've started a brand new story!!! Completely original, I hope. The idea of forbidden love between a father and daughter is new. Don't worry, it's not as disturbing as it sounds. They aren't actually related. Problem is, I haven't finished my other story. Oh well, I'll get around to it.

Summary: Kagome's mother bore her when Ms. Higurashi was fourteen. Her boyfriend left her with the child. Even though Kagome was hard to care for, Suzaku Higurashi cared for her child with all her being. Twenty years later, Suzaku has the fortune of finding a perfect man. He is brilliant, he is sexy... and he is in love with Ms. Higurashi's twenty-year-old daughter. P.S. Inu is 25 in this fic. (Inu/Kag/Suz M/F major Citrus content.)

WEEEE! I likey. All right, I do not own Inu, but if I could.... Oh the endless possibilities.

Chapter I: Somewhere Near

----

When the sky is dark,

I close my eyes

and see you through the fog.

----

Kagome pulled her favorite silk dress over her head and adjusted it carefully. It was a midnight blue halter top. She examined herself in the full-length mirror. The smooth fabric fell several inches above her knee. Kagome Higurashi applied a light pink blush onto her high cheekbones. Almost never wearing eye makeup, Kagome curled her eyelashes gently. She gazed happily at her own reflection. Even she was captivated by her stormy blue-gray eyes. She stepped closer to the mirror and marveled at how they shone through ebony eyelashes.

She smiled and stepped into her matching blue high-heels. She stumbled slightly while putting on her second shoe.

'Damn, I hate high-heels!' she thought bitterly, stomping slightly to get her foot in.

Her mother, Suzaku Higurashi, was introducing Kagome to her new boyfriend. Kagome and her mother lived in a modest apartment building, and lived off of what Suzaku made and what Gramps left them. When Suzaku was fourteen, she was pregnant with Kagome. Her father, some stranger to Kagome, left Suzaku with Kagome.

'It was hard for mother...' Kagome smiled though when she remembered Ms. Higurashi's new boyfriend. He makes her so happy... Smiling, she brushed back a strand of her gleaming hair. From what she heard, Ms. Higurashi's boyfriend was young, caring, gentle, rich and perfect. Kagome figured that perfect meant sexy.

She picked up her matching purse and started digging through it. Mom only had one photograph, and it was one of Kagome as an infant.

"Kagome, dear, you'll make us late!!" Kagome looked up from her lip gloss.

"Coming, Mom!" She shouted, grabbing her jacket. She met her mother at the door. "So where are we going?" Kagome asked, picking up her mother's purse. Suzaku beamed.

"Inu-yasha's taking us out to a fancy dance restaurant." She was wearing a scarlet dress that reached her calves. She carried a small red purse. Kagome smiled. Suzaku was finally happy. After twenty years of being alone, she now had a companion. Maybe he'd be a good father as well.

The pair of them made their way to the car. They owned an old 1987 Toyota. An old, but good car. "Inu-yasha is taking us to a nice dance place. He said he's meet us in the lobby. Here's the address." Suzaku handed Kagome a slip of paper. Kagome's eyes bugged. "THE RITZ HOTEL?!"

A shabby white toyota pulled up to a large Suite, Kagome and her mother felt dwarfed by all of the rich people making snide remarks about their vehicle. Hand in hand, the mother and daughter walked into the lobby of the Ritz Hotel. Large crystal chandeliers hung from the high domed ceiling, fancy leather couches were lined up along each wall. Kagome saw only one man sitting in the chairs. He was reading a magazine. When she and Suzaku approached he suddenly looked up and smiled.

"Suzaku, you made it!" He threw aside his magazine and stood up to kiss mother gently. He turned to Kagome and she swooned. "So this is the Kagome I've heard so much about!" He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

Kagome was speechless. He was wearing dark shades, but his facial features were near perfect. He had a long mane of silvery hair that glimmered.

'Gray hair at his age?' Kagome thought skeptically.

"She is quite lovely, Suzaku, my congratulations." Kagome blushed deep magenta.

"Th-thank you sir." She squeaked, bowing low. He nodded, and snaked an arm around Mother's waist.

"Shall we go, then?" Kagome saw her mother smile wide before kissing him and saying.

"Yes, dear." She followed the couple out the automatic doors, listening to the sounds her shoes made on the marble floor. A chauffeur stood, holding a black limo door open for them. Kagome stopped before climbing in, and took a deep breath. She had never been in a limo in her life, Mom had never been able to afford one. She climbed hastily into the car, and sat in the leather seat closest to the door.

"Isn't this exciting, dear?" Suzaku asked enthusiastically. "You've never been in a limousine before!" Kagome nodded silently and looked at her feet.

Minutes later she heard quiet giggles, and near silent smacking noises. Kagome lifted her head slowly and saw him kiss her so lightly on her neck, her throat froze as his hand caressed her thigh gently. Kagome wanted to be held like that, to be loved like that. Looking back at her shoes, Kagome tried to block out their noises.

The car slowed to a stop some seconds later, and the driver helped Kagome out, letting a hand slip too low on her waist. Her head shot up and she glared at him while he gave her a lecherous grin.

"Just do your job." Came Inu-yasha's voice. He was standing beside her, a hand on the driver's shoulder. If he hadn't been wearing the shades, Kagome was sure he'd burn a hole through the guy's head.

"Y-yes, Inu-yasha-sama." The driver quickly ducked back into the car. Suzaku climbed out.

"What's wrong?" She said, looking from Kagome to Inu-yasha.

"That driver laid a hand on your daughter." 'Inu-yasha' said quietly. "I should call the company about this."

"N-No!" Kagome said hastily. Inu-yasha turned to look at her. Atleast-she thought he was looking at her. She couldn't tell through his shades. "I mean..." she cast her gaze downward. "I don't want to cause trouble."

"He touched you. I will have to speak to his manager." His voice had a certain finality to it.

"Yes..."

"Let's go inside." He took Suzaku's hand and led her inside the club. Kagome followed glumly.

The three of them found a small round table near the bar. It was lit with a candle lamp, and the utensils were silver.

"Oh, Inu-yasha... This is probably so expensive!"

"Anything for you..." Inu-yasha said. Kagome got a chilling feeling that she was being watched... or looked at. She looked up at Inu-yasha and felt her intestines go cold. Was he looking at her? She swallowed, and sat down quietly.

"Suzaku, would you like a dance?" Inu-yasha asked her.

"I'd be delighted." She said in a fluttery voice. Kagome could tell that they were in love. She sighed slightly, before picking up the menu.

"How may I help you?" A handsome waiter said. "Would you like something to drink with your meal?"

Back on the dance floor, Inu-yasha watched the scene over Suzaku's shoulder.

"Y-yes, thank you, I'd like a Long-island Iced Tea, please." She said shakily. If he asked for an ID, she'd just show him her fake one.

"Anything else?"

"I think I will wait for my mother... and father to come back from the dance floor."

"You're so pretty, did you know that?" The waiter said quietly, leaning on the table. "If you were alone, I would-"

"I don't really want to know what you'd do, thank you." Kagome stood up. "Excuse me." She began to walk to the dance floor before she ran into a very solid someone.

She placed her hands on the stranger's chest and looked up. It was Inu-yasha. She blushed furiously and stepped away from him.

"I'm so sorry."

"I overheard that man. Don't worry, I'll come and sit with you."

"But what about mom?"

"She had to go and order us some food, she should be back in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks..." She sat down at the table where the waiter had hit on her, and played with her fork. She felt his eyes burning into her, and she played with her fork some more, dipping it in her water and bringing out chunks of ice.

"You want to dance while we are waiting? It may be fun." Kagome nodded, and let herself be led off to the dance floor. The song that was playing was slow, so he put his hands on her waist. She blushed and looked at his shiny shoes as she put her arms over his shoulders. She followed him, letting her hips sway with his. He brought her a little closer and she shivered as his breath tickled the back of her throat. They were now so close that her chin was on his shoulder and his hips were pressed against hers.

'Is he really attracted to me or something?! This is sick! I'm getting close to my mother's boyfriend, soon to be fiancé!'

She walked away toward the table and sat down with a huff.

"Aw, c'mon! It was starting to get fun!" Inu-yasha said playfully, sitting down as well.

"I'm tired. Mom will be back with the food soon." She said, playing with the fork some more. Several minutes past before the waiter came back with her Long-island Iced Tea.

"I saw you dancing with him," he said quietly so that Inu-yasha could not hear. "So you do your own father, but not me-" Inu-yasha and Kagome stood up at the same time.

"I think you should leave now. Get me an ale and do your job." Inu-yasha said before Kagome could yell. Kagome opened and shut her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Why are so many men hitting on me?" she asked her self quietly.

"Because you're pretty." Inu-yasha said simply. At that moment, mother showed up with the food. She had ravioli, Spaghetti, bread and an assortment of italian goodies.

"Mom, you're not feeding an army!" Kagome said jokingly, and her mother smiled.

"If you've ever seen Inu-yasha eat, you'd disagree." The three of them shared a laugh before diving into the meal.

Once they had all had their filling of food, the three of them stepped onto the dance floor. Inu-yasha swept Suzaku away, and left Kagome to wait for someone to ask her to dance. She looked at her high-heeled shoes, zoning in on the feeling of being watched. She could sense an aura... jealousy? Of who? Anger... Love... Desire. Desire? Who would desire her? She tapped her heel nervously on the wooden floor. Someone near her cleared his throat. She looked up.

"Oh, hi." Kagome said, startled, to the tall boy. He smiled sweetly.

"Hi. My name's Kouga, what's your name?"

"Kagome..." She replied. He was handsome, but not as pretty as Inu-yasha. He had long black hair that was swept up into a ponytail. Checking out his eyes, she noticed that they were shocking blue.

'Hmm, tall, dark and handsome. I can deal with this.' "Would you like to dance?" she asked him boldly.

"That would be lovely." He said pleasantly, taking her hand, and leading her away from the group of people. She sighed in relief, wanting to be away from the noise, and laid her head on his shoulder, putting almost all of her weight on him. He smelled of wet grass and forests.

Something wild and free chased her thoughts as she began to drift into relaxing bliss. She did not notice herself being pulled even farther away from the dancing crowd. When the sound of the music stopped completely with the shutting of a door, Kagome opened her eyes. She was in a dim room. She could barely make out a couch and a mirror. It was a private bathroom.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"You looked ill, so I thought I'd lay you down in here." Replied a voice. Kouga was standing over her. She saw him reach to his side and the lights turned on. "You look sort of green." He helped her up to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was pallid and had an odd green tinge to it.

"If she's sick, I'll take her home." Inu-yasha said. He was leaning against the frame of the door. He stared expressionless at Kouga and did not move a muscle.

"I guess I should get going then." Kouga said calmly, and brushed past Inu-yasha. When Kouga had left, Inu-yasha rushed to her side. His expressionless face now showing worry and anger.

"Did he touch you?! What did he do to you?!" Inu-yasha took her by her shoulders and shook her violently.

"He didn't do anything, Inu-yasha! Calm down!" Kagome said, pushing his hands off her. She glared at him, and he glared back. In one swift motion, he removed his shades and put them in his pocket. Her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were golden.

"Do you see me, Kagome? Do you see what I am? It's not easy for me to calm down!" He glared at her, and stormed out of the room, fuming. Kagome blinked after him. His eyes were the most beautiful color amber that she had ever seen. Was it her imagination, or were his ears slightly pointed as well? She shook her head and followed him out to the lobby of the restaurant.

The three had a long discussion about moving in. Suzaku wanted to move out of her apartment and into Inu-yasha's mansion. Due to the certain circumstances that Suzaku was going on a two-day business trip tonight, she decided that Kagome should move in separately, first. Kagome strongly disagreed with the idea. She was uncomfortable moving into his house. She lost the argument and was forced to ride to his place in his limo.

In the car on the way back, Kagome fell asleep in the back seat. She kicked off her shoes, and laid down, closing her eyes and tried to block out the feeling of him staring at her. Failing horribly, she snapped open her eyes and glared daggers at him.

"Would you quit it?!"

"Quit what?" He asked innocently, looking at her, his eyes wide. He was so much hotter without his shades.

"Nothing." She muttered, sitting up, and glaring out the tinted windows. This was going to be a long two days. When they both arrived at the large house, she was awestruck. He lived in a house that could put the capitol in Washington out of business. Not paying attention to anything but the ceiling and floors which were beautiful beyond imagination. Made of a glimmering glass... no crystal... Kagome wanted to get on her hands and knees and study the material.

"A glass with diamond powder. It's pretty, isn't it?" He said, standing over her.

"It's beautiful!" She breathed. "There's only one room with that floor, besides this one. You can sleep there if you want." he said.

"Oh, thank you!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck. She noticed she was hugging him, and yelped. "I'm so sorry!" She blushed tomato, "Please just show me to my room."

He couldn't wipe the stupid grin from his face. She was so cute, so sexy. He shook his head and showed her the way to her room. How could he betray Suzaku? She had placed all of her hopes on Inu-yasha. He watched her close the door behind her, before letting him see those beautiful eyes.

----

The misty blur of my mind

can only find a way to you.

There's no other path.

----

Staring through the velvet sky,

I see the twinkle of your eye,

only a shining star.

----

HI! I like this so far.


	2. Chapter II: Only You

Chapter II: Only You

----

I see you in the dark.

Only you.

Can you save me

from this darkness too?

----

The next morning, Kagome was near to famished. She couldn't understand why she was so hungry. Squinting in the morning sun, she sat up. Her room was fabulous, with shining walls and floors.

"Where am I?" She asked herself quietly. Then she remembered. Mom is out, so I'm staying with her ultra-hot super-young boyfriend. She rolled over, and stepped onto the shining glass floor.

Her bags were in the corner of the room. Hobbling slightly, she made her way over to them. She had slept in her dress, and now it was wrinkled, so she decided to change into a tee shirt and jeans. She exited her room as quietly as possible, and padded in the direction she thought the dining room was. Near the staircase, she could smell something delicious.

Suddenly excited, she ran in the distant direction of the aroma. After many sharp turns and back tracks, Kagome finally found the dining room. The high ceiling domed to a crest, and the very top had a large mural on it. More interested in food than art, Kagome hurried over to the silver plates and utensils. On top of the lone plate was a small white card. Intrigued, she read it.

To my dear Kagome,

I am out on errands. I will not return until six o'clock this evening. Food will be prepared for you. Please don't do anything stupid.

Love,

Inu-yasha

The note was written in old-fashion Kanji, and if Kagome had not taken that course in college, she would have no idea what it meant. She tossed the note aside, and dove for the nearest platter.

After she had eaten just about everything on the table, Kagome headed out to explore the house. Nothing really interesting, she noticed. Because all of the other rooms were empty, she decided she would go find the main hall. She found herself an hour later lying on her back staring at the high ceiling of the mansion. The endless patterns of light that moved across the sparkly material amused her to no end. She sighed and blinked, letting her mind wander back to last night when he held her so close.

"So close..." She whispered, closing her eyes. She could see Inu-yasha's beautiful face, his well-built body with those broad shoulders. She licked her lips, and slipped into a very good dream.

He ran his hands over the thin fabric of her dancing dress, groaning at the feeling of her pressing herself to him. He cupped her breasts with his hands while kissing her neck gently. She sighed in bliss, as he lowered her to the bed.

Inu-yasha licked her bare back in slow, circular motions. She shivered as his hands ran over her sides. Gripping her hips firmly, he bucked into her, tearing her virginity, and making her cry. She wept into the bed sheet quietly, as his hands began to make slow, comforting motions on her back. When she had quieted down, he began to rock in and out of her in agonizingly slow motions.

She heard him bite back a groan of pleasure; she turned her head to see him throw back his gorgeous head. Turned on, she began to move herself on the bed in the rhythm that he was thrusting. A small pool of heat gathered in her abdomen, as his thrusts grew stronger and faster.

"Ooh..." Her own moan woke her out of her lovely daydream. The dream that seemed to have lasted seconds had dragged on for a good two hours. She sat up on the shining floor, and checked her watch. It read 12:32.

Groaning, she attempted to get up, but failed miserably. Her own core was throbbing dully from the sweet sensation of pleasure. Lying herself back in the floor, she took one collective breath, and managed to get on her feet.

"Now I've got to find something different to do." Kagome said glumly, kicking the floor gently. She left the lobby and set out for her room. She just reached for the handle when an idea shot across her mind. "I wonder where Inu-yasha's room is..."

She set out through the house, checking every single room for a sign of life. When she had covered the entire west wing, the grandfather clock in the lobby struck six. Groaning in annoyance, she went to the door to wait for him.

When a large limo pulled up and her silver-haired beauty stepped out of the car, Kagome felt her face go red. She stood there, and waited for him, watched his swagger, watched his shoes. She opened the door for him and smiled brightly.

"Inu-yasha! You have no idea how boring it is in this house!"

"Trust me, I know." He said quietly, smiling at her. He walked past her and hung his jacket up on a hook by the door. "I'm having a party tonight, some business friends. I thought maybe we could have another dance." He said softly, his harsh eyes melting into friendly pools of gold. Kagome blushed again, nodding.

"What should I wear, I can't go in this, can I?" She asked jokingly.

"I'd like it if you wore the dress you wore last night." Inu-yasha whispered, stepping closer to poor, innocent Kagome. She noticed the slight change in distance between them. She nodded, and ran to her room.

"I'll have to get it dry-cleaned." Inu-yasha said calmly.

Kagome slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. She exhaled, relieved that she was out of the fire. Was he really attracted to her? She would just have to find out.

She searched her room for her dress. When she couldn't find it, she decided to go ask Inu-yasha.

"INU-YASHA!" She screamed into the empty hall. Silence.

"WHAT?!" He cried from somewhere below her.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DRESS!?"

"Nice choice words." He said. She spun around.

"How did you get into my room?!" she yelled at him, snatching her dress from his hands.

"You're welcome for dry-cleaning your dress." He said, lying down on her bed.

"How did you get into my room?" She asked, calming down.

"You left your window open." He jabbed a thumb at the open window.

"I need to change." Kagome said, turning towards her dresser.

"Fine with me." She thought she heard. She spun around, but her bed was empty. She shrugged her shoulders, and pulled off her jeans. What she did not notice was a pair of golden eyes watching her.

"Inu-yasha! She's lovely!" cried one of Inu-yasha's female co-workers. She bowed politely to Kagome. "Please, don't mind."

"Oh, no it's alright." Kagome said. "I'm Kagome."

"Sango, nice to meet you." Sango said, smiling. A man appeared at her side. He had pretty violet eyes and a nice build.

"You're right, Sango, she is lovely." The man said. "My name is Miroku. nice meeting you." Miroku said, taking Kagome's hand and kissing it firmly.

"Hentai." Sango muttered, slapping the back of Miroku's head. Kagome giggled, but stopped when she felt Inu-yasha's arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, so she's your date." Miroku said apologetically, backing away. Inu-yasha let go of Kagome's shoulders and glared daggers at Miroku.

The last few guests arrived, and the lights dimmed. All of Inu-yasha's business partners paired up. Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku blushing together while she placed his hands on her waist. When the music started, Inu-yasha had her arms around his neck, and his hands on her hips. She couldn't shake his gaze, so she looked at his clothes. He was wearing a very sexy tuxedo. He pulled her to him, and buried his face in her neck.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the sensation. Their bodies fit together like the missing pieces of her life. Where had Inu-yasha been all of these years? Of course the feeling was mutual.

"Kagome..." He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" She replied, relaxing against him.

"We're just bonding, right?"

"Yes." She said. That was the end of the conversation. Neither of them spoke until the guests began to leave. When both Miroku and Sango left, Kagome dismissed herself to her room and stayed there. She removed her dress, put away her shoes, and washed off her makeup.

Closing her eyes, Kagome began to drift back to the dream she had earlier.

He ran his hands down her shoulders, kissing her. She could feel his hard erection on her lower back. His hands fell forward to cup her breasts gently. She reached behind her and grabbed his crotch. She smiled at his reaction.

Spinning around, she captured his full lips with hers. She lifted both of her legs when she felt the signal. His hands supported her ass while she wrapped both legs around his waist. Stopping for a moment, Kagome looked around the room. They were in an old warehouse, it looked like. Inu-yasha still had on jeans, Kagome had on an old sweater, but nothing else. She could see her underwear and skirt discarded several feet away. She felt one of his hands between his crotch and her wet vagina. He unzipped his pants, and his shaft slid out with his help. Turning around, he put her down on a woodpile. She gazed into his golden orbs.

Gently, he lifted her sweater over her head. In one swift motion, he picked her up, and his slippery penis slid smoothly into her waiting center. She threw her head back and moaned for him.

"That's right, my kitten. Cry my name." He said, picking up her hips and slamming her to him. Mewling, she leaned back and placed her hands on the woodpile he had set her down on earlier. Finding a more convenient position, Inu-yasha shifted her legs so that they were over his shoulders. As soon as he had completed his task, he began to move within her.

"Ooh... nnngh... not so... slow..." she said, trying to make him pick up his pace.

He only slowed down more, relishing the feeling of her wet pussy. He began striking her core, her very center of pleasure. With every thrust, he gathered more strength and speed. Soon he was pumping in and out of her frail body ruthlessly. Kagome felt her inner muscles clamp down on Inu-yasha. A wave of pleasure crashed down on her.

"I-INU-YASHA!!" She cried out into the night. She sat up, shaking, sweating, and exhausted. She could hear footsteps outside her door, running along the hallway. Her door burst open.

"What!? What's wrong?!" Inu-yasha asked, running to her side.

"Nothing's wrong..." Kagome said quietly. "I just had.... a bad dream."

"Do you need anything? If you do, just tell me, okay honey?" He asked, pushing her sweaty bags off her forehead. Again, her beautiful eyes captivated him. They seemed to shine in the dark.

He did not ignore the scent of arousal. How could he miss it? It was turning him on, just thinking about her, her dream, her arousal and him. What was she dreaming about him that could have given her a 'wet dream'? He'd leave all of those questions until later.

"I'm fine. Goodnight, Inu-yasha." she said, falling back onto her pillow and closing her eyes.

----

I hide from you.

Only you.

Can you save me

from everyone else too?

I run to you

only you

can you save me...

from you?

Only you

----

I REALLY like this so far.


	3. Chapter III: Darkest Angel

I'm BACK! I hope Y'all had fun over your weekend. Today is 6/27/04. ALL of the poetry is written by yours truly. Sorry if you don't like it. Great if you do.

----

I see her now,

her wings spread wide

In their darkest glory.

Her sleeping form

frail like the water nymph,

strong like a fiery spirit.

----

The next day passed without incident. Kagome hadn't seen Inu-yasha at all, and the clock was nearing twelve. Bored to near death, she set out to explore the east and north parts of the mansion. Again, most of the rooms were either locked or empty. She was beginning to become seriously pissed off at the lack of things to do, as she opened one of the last doors.

The contents were strewn all over the large room, an ancient looking Katakana was propped up in one of the corners. A traditional Japanese Haori-Hakama was on a hanger. She stepped cautiously into the room and was immediately amazed at the coloring. The walls were blood red, the bed was also the same shade of crimson. She stepped over piles of clothing, making sure not to knock over any of the mountains. Making a wild leap to the bed, Kagome scrambled over the sleek fabric of his bed-sheets.

"Pretty..." She said, running a hand over the silky cover. The fabric rippled and swayed at her every touch. She looked over the blood red walls. He had many posters and displays randomly scattered over his walls. One glass box mounted on the wall held a ancient-looking arrow. She fell onto her back, looking at the ceiling, which was slanted slightly over the bed. Letting her arms and legs spread over the feathery surface, she closed her eyes and wondered how he ever had problems sleeping. She could fall asleep right now if she wanted to.

'... Maybe even if I didn't want to...' She thought, rolling onto her side. The comfort of his bed was so welcoming, his scent so calming. She let herself slip into the bliss of sleep.

Near four o'clock, Inu-yasha Taisho walked calmly into his own house, shut the door tightly, and loosened his ruby tie. Yawning, he tossed his brief case to a waiting servant.

"Guard that for me, Myouga."

"Aye."

Inu-yasha took several different routes to find his room, but the shortest was the way directly to the right. He walked down countless corridors, counting doors.

"Ten to left, two up." He said, stopping at his door, marked exactly like the one next to it and the after that. He opened his own door, stopped and sniffed. Looking around, Inu-yasha spotted the object of his interest lying on his bed. He was severely shaken.

Walking slowly, as if not to wake her, he approached the edge of his scarlet bed. Her eyes were closed tightly, her hair partially fallen over her angelic face. Her small hands gripped the cover on one of his pillows. Before he could react to her waking, her deep blue eyes slowly opened to gaze up at him. Blinking once, she sat up.

"Oh... Sorry, you're bed was just so comfortable." She crossed her legs, and rubbed her eyes roughly.

He sat on the bed next to her, and crossed his legs as well. "So you like my room? It's a bit messy, sorry."

Kagome gave him a look.

"What?"

"A _bit_ messy?" She said, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged. "So what is this stuff, anyway?" She said, gesturing to the medieval objects.

"Oh, those!" His face brightened. "That Haori-Hakama is legendary, was supposed to be worn by the infamous half-demon that nearly destroyed mankind."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Tell me more! Why'd he nearly destroy mankind? What stopped him?" She turned herself around so that she was facing him.

"Our near destruction was brought about by his lover, actually. She left him forever, causing him much grief. He then hated humans for as long as he lived. Killed his own human friends. Records say that their names were Sango and Miroku. Just like my co-workers, weird, right?"

So after going mad, the only chance for human kind was his lost love. She was a miko, right, a priestess. She foresaw the actions of this half-breed. She returned to him long enough for him die happy, and to be purified by that sacred arrow." He pointed at the ancient-looking arrow mounted on the wall. "You can see the hole in the robe. Right through the heart, like her words. Struck him cold. You'll never guess what those words were."

Kagome was hanging onto every last word. She loved fairy tales. Especially when there was a fiber of truth. "What? Did she say that she loved him and that she never meant to leave?" She smiled.

"Yeah... sort of. She said that she loved him, that she always had, but she couldn't forgive him. The last words he heard before the arrow flew were 'Why did you betray me?'. That was the exact same thing his past lover said when she found him courting the young miko."

Kagome sat in deep thought. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Inu-yasha said glumly. He began removing his tie, got up and pulled off his black suit jacket. "I hate these suits, if you know what I mean." She sat, frozen, her legs folded under her.

"Uh.. do you want me to... uh..."

"No need." he said, unbuttoning his white shirt. Kagome tried to stare at the bed sheets. She couldn't keep her eyes off his back as he pulled the shirt off. His back was extremely muscular, young skin, healthily bronze from the sun. No blemishes... Kagome noticed that her jaw had dropped. She closed her mouth quickly, and turned around so that she could not witness the dropping of pants. She did, however hear the zipper and then the 'fwump' of clothing on the floor. She heard him curse quietly, as he searched for a clean t-shirt.

"I thought I told Myouga to do this yesterday!" He grumbled. He glared at Kagome from his search. She found that she had turned around to see his chiseled chest sub-consciously. He looked so hot in boxers. "Well? Don't just sit there, help me find a clean shirt!"

"What if I don't feel like it?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. She smirked at his glare. She soon regretted it. His hand on her throat, his face inches from hers.

"I said so. You help." He glared at her, soaking the scent of her fear. He let her go, got off her, and began digging more furiously in a nearby pile. Each and every shirt had his scent on it.

She blinked at the air where he had been. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She cried angrily, jumping up, and pointing an accusing finger at him.

He looked up, partially interested. "What?"

She fumed. "You don't have to THREATEN me to get me to help!"

"Whatever."

"Ooh, I hate you so much."

"Trust me, it can go two ways." He gave her a serious look.

She spat at him, and dove into the bed sheets. "Leave me alone."

"You're the one in my room! I'm not going to act different just because you're here! And I'm about to take my afternoon nap, whether you get out of my bed or not." She only had seconds to contemplate what this could mean before something landed inches from her, sending her and the sheets flying. She landed partially on him with a thump. He was chortling stupidly.

"Get out of my room, Kagome. I need to sleep." He pushed her off on him.

"Okay. I'll see you in..." she said, getting up from his place. When no reply came, she looked over at him. He was sprawled over his bed, snoring loudly. She threw up her arms, exasperated.

Put out because of her unresolved sexual tension, Kagome decided to find her own room. When she returned to her chamber, the floor seemed to glow more brightly than ever. She sat down at her dresser, and began putting her clothes away into the drawers.

Letting her thoughts wander as she sorted her underwear by color, she thought back to the legend Inu-yasha told her. The story was just so heart breaking. She felt almost like it was related to how she felt about Inu-yasha. Her heart felt like it was tearing in half. Torn between her mother's trust and Inu-yasha's love. How was she going to get this to work?

Her hand slipped on the desk, and she cut her hand roughly on the silver letter-opener.

She stared blankly at the blood running down her wrist. She picked up the letter-opener with her good hand and saw the scarlet liquid slide down it easily. She could not remember the last time she saw her own blood.

"KAGOME!"

She spun around. Inu-yasha was framed in her doorway, his hair and eyes wild.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, grabbing the letter opener from her.

"My hand slipped..." She held out her severely bleeding hand. A small pool of blood began to form in her cupped hand.

"Kagome.... don't ever hurt yourself... Kagome?" He held her bleeding hand, she kept her eyes downcast. Her raven bangs covered her shining eyes. Eyes that threatened to spill over tears. He smelled her tears before he saw them.

"It... It hurts.." She said quietly, a silver tear slid down her cheek. Of course she didn't mean the cut.

"Myouga! Get me the first aid!" Inu-yasha yelled over his shoulder. "Kagome... Kagome look at me." She gulped, and looked into his amber eyes. "Myouga's getting me the medical supplies." Her eyes moved to their hands clenched together. A tiny drop was forming at his knuckle. She watched it slowly drop to the shining floor.

"Inu-yasha! The floor!" She stood up, took her shirt in one hand, and ripped it with her teeth. "Wrap this." She held out her bloody hand.

"I can't see the cut! Where is it?" He turned her hand over.

"On top, between the middle knuckle and base of the hand near the thumb."

"Ok, I see it now." He wrapped her hand quickly and tied it. "Myouga's so useless. Let's get us washed." They went into her bathroom, and he helped her towel off the dried blood on her hands. He washed his hands quickly, and he made her sit on her bed. He sat in front of her.

"Tell me you did not cut yourself, Kagome. I want you to be happy."

"Why would you want that, Inu-yasha?" Kagome laughed. He did not smile back.

"Did you cut yourself?"

"No."

"Please tell me the truth."

"What do you want me to do?! Lie and tell you that I cut myself?! Of course I didn't cut myself." She was beginning to get angry. At that moment Myouga arrived with a small first aid kit. He was a squat old man with an abnormally long nose.

"Myouga, you useless fool! We needed this five minutes ago!" Inu-yasha snatched the box from his servant. "You are dismissed for tonight." Myouga left without a word.

"Give me your hand." Inu-yasha said roughly. She held out her hand as he replaced her shirt with medical tape and gauze.

In deep thought while he worked, Kagome remembered something. "Oh... Inu-yasha? Thanks for helping me earlier with the waiter and stuff."

"No problem. There, you're all fixed up. Now get to bed." He said, getting up to leave.

"Inu-yasha?"

"What?" He said, turning around in the doorway.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear." He shut off her lights while she snuggled into her sheets. She slept soundly in her partially cut shirt.

'Goodnight, my love.'

----

Don't let your blood run

for the sake of my wretched self.

My wretched soul.

But light my flame,

My dearest, my sweetest,

my darkest angel.

----

I work only on weekdays, sorry folks.


	4. Chapter IV: Falling

I'm falling as fast

as I know possible...

The air around me feels

so cold.

The time that's past

seems like forever

don't let me fall too far

don't let me go down

don't let me know what love is

I might find a way

without you.

I'm falling into the dark

light the crevasse

in which I've grown

so cold.

The time's it's taken

seems like forever.

After Suzaku showed up with her bags the next day, Kagome took to hiding in her room. She hated seeing her mother kissing her Inu-yasha. She hated waking up in the middle of the night and hearing them at it. She spent many of her nights crying into her pillow, muffling the sobs because of his acute hearing. Every night at dinner, she kept her head bowed, and ignored both her mother and Inu-yasha.

Every morning, she woke and wrote in her notebook, her tear diary. She wrote how she was beginning to spite her mother, how she hated to love him. She even described each of her painful dreams. Kagome was sinking deeper and deeper into herself, ignoring what once used to make her happy. Concerned looks from Inu-yasha didn't faze her; lectures from her mother flew over her shoulder.

Her fallen tears went unnoticed, and nearly a month went by before someone came to make it better. One night, after a conversation-less dinner, Kagome stood behind her closed door. She knew the lecture was coming, and she heard footsteps down her hall. When they stopped outside her door, she opened it, expecting her mother.

"Kagome... we need to talk." Inu-yasha said, pushing past her, and sitting on her bed. She followed silently, and sat across from him. He took her hand, and she looked down at the old bandage. She knew her cut was infected. She could feel the dull pain underneath the unchanged gauze. It had turned yellow from the pus.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kagome." He said, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. She withdrew her hand from him, and set it in her lap. She looked away from him. "Please... Kagome... look at me." He put a hand on her shoulder.

She shook it off roughly. "Don't touch me." She whispered. She moved her eyes up to his friendly amber orbs. "I hate you."

He stared at her, taken aback by the change. Her stormy blue eyes had turned a stone gray, her skin pallid and drawn over her face like wax. Her beauty still shone through her skeletal looks; her essence was cold and graceful.

"Kagome? Why do you hate me?" He said, inching closer. She glared at him through those eyes that held almost no emotion. He searched her face, and found only hatred. Besides what looked like love. She hissed at him, and folded her arms over her chest. "Please tell me." he said, putting a firmer grip on her shoulder.

"I HATE YOU!" She cried out, beating his chest with her tiny fists. Tears poured from her eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his lap. She screamed in agony, and beat against him. "LET GO OF ME!! I HATE YOU!!" She shrieked, struggling against his firm grip. He started kissing the very top of her head, and brought her even closer.

"Shh... Shhh..." He murmured into her hair. She stopped screaming, and began to weep into his chest. He was taken aback when her arms wrapped around his back, and she bawled uncontrollably. Five minutes went by and she was finally asleep, spooned against him, tears still falling from her closed eyes. He lifted his head when Suzaku came to check on them. Smiling and nodding he said '_Everything's alright._' She smiled, and closed the door. He exhaled in relief. He had been yearning for a chance like this. Kagome was more seductive than he thought she knew.

He drew her in closer, and breathed in her tantalizing scent. So simply perfect, yet complex. When her mood changed, her scent spiked. He nuzzled the back of her neck and wondered if it would hurt if he just had a taste.

She moaned loudly, and he covered her mouth with his hand. He continued to nibble the back of her neck. He heard a muffled 'oh' and he heard her irregular breathing. She was awake.

"I-Inu-yasha?" She whispered. She felt a body pressed to hers. Who else could it be? Maybe it was another dream... yes, that was it. She had grown closer to the Inu-yasha in her dreams than the one in real life. But all of her dreams had begun to feel empty. He offered her everything, and it appeared, but they lacked life. She woke every night in a cold sweat and unsatisfied.

"It's Inu-yasha, Kagome."

'His voice sounds so real...'

"A-am I dreaming?" She asked, poking the arm wrapped around her. It felt real.

He chuckled. "No. Do you dream about me often?"

She blushed. "No..."

"You sound so uncertain." he said, tickling the back of her neck. She shuddered.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with _her_?" Kagome said, getting angry. He was hurt.

"You need me. I need you. You're silence has made me worry."

She laughed loudly; shifting so that she was no longer pressed to him. "I don't need you. You certainly don't need me. You have my mother, and I have no one but myself, and I'm perfectly fine with that." She wriggled free of his grasp, and stood up, leaving him cold.

"Kagome..."

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me. You made me think that you liked me. Everything you say could be a lie... I can never see your eyes again without remembering that you already belong to someone else." Kagome began to cry again, he could hear the shaking of her voice and smell the salt of her tears. He got up silently, and stood in front of where he thought she was.

"I know, Kagome. And for once I realize that I can't be with you. You're beautiful... perfect. But I had already chosen one. Too hasty if you ask me, now I have to watch you bloom into a more and more beautiful woman, watch you get hurt by men. There's nothing I can do about it now," he said, turning to leave, "your mother and I are engaged." he opened the door, stepped out of it, and closed it behind him, catching a last glance of her, her head bent, and her shoulders slack. As he walked toward his door, a cry of pain that struck a cord in his heart shook the walls.

"JUST KILL ME! GET IT OVER WITH!" She screamed out of her balcony window. She collapsed against the stone barrier. Sobbing into the cold, hard marble, she sunk to the floor. "Just kill me... Just kill me..." She repeated into the smooth surface. With Inu-yasha as her father, she would have to live with siblings with his face... and she'd have to go to their wedding... and she'd have to see them kiss and be happy.

She looked down between two of the columns. The ground seemed so far away. But close enough. Taking a deep breathe, and stood up. A cold wind swept her hair from her wet face. She put one pale foot on the marble, held on to the wall beside her, and lifted the other foot. Slipping slightly, she gasped, and held onto the wall tighter. She let go of the wall, and balancing, walked out to the center of the low stone barrier. Closing her eyes, she spread her arms wide, and let her weight shift forward. She smiled as the cold air rushed past her tears.

"KAGOME!" She felt herself be jerked painfully. Someone grabbed onto her wrist. She looked up furiously at the person holding her. "What are you doing?!"

"I was about to ask you." Kagome said coldly, twisting her hand around, trying to loosen his grip.

"You want to fall?!"

"Yes. Let go of me."

Inu-yasha bit into his lip, drawing blood. "Kagome, you baka, get up here now!"

"Let GO of me! I want to die! She cried furiously, twisting her arm around so that he had to grab on with two hands.

He ignored her, and began hauling her up. Before she could struggle more, he had her under the armpits.

"NO!" She yelled, kicking with her legs. "LET ME DIE! I'M GONNA DIE ANYWAY, BASTARD!" He picked her up, and put her over his shoulder. She started beating his back with he fists. He walked calmly into her room, and threw her down on the bed. Before she could struggle, he had her pinned, his hands on her arms and knees on her thighs.

"Tell me why you're going to die anyway." He said calmly.

"I'll die! I can't stand her anymore! I can't stand you! GET OFF ME!" She thrashed wildly with her torso.

He blinked, and slowly removed his grip on her. She shook violently, crying silent tears. He gazed, concerned at her.

"Just leave me to die, Inu-yasha. You're not helping any." She turned over on her bed and wept into her pillow. She heard the door close quietly.

That night, she didn't hear a sound from his bedchambers.

The next morning, Kagome woke in a better mood than she had been in a while. After letting out the reservoir of tears that had been gathering in her heart, Kagome could finally enjoy a nice breakfast with her mother. Humming happily, Kagome pulled on a pair of jeans, and walked out of her room. She was appalled at her behavior last night, she would have to apologize to Inu-yasha when she saw him at breakfast. Kagome would also have to confront her mother about her feelings. Inu-yasha was perfect for her, Kagome. She would have to deal with him being gone. She knew this was coming, and she knew that there was no other way out of it.

"Forget..." She said, looking at one of the paintings on the wall. It was of a clear blue sky, with golden sunlight shining through the cotton ball clouds. She smiled. For some reason, she had also forgotten to record her dream in her book. She shrugged lightly, and kept walking down the hallway. When she reached the table, Suzaku and Inu-yasha both looked up from their breakfast.

"Good morning, honey." Suzaku said, smiling.

"Morning. I'm starved! Where's the food?" she said, sitting down next to Inu-yasha and pulling the plate towards her.

"Someone's in a good mood." Inu-yasha said, amused, watching her scarf down a muffin.

"Mff umf!" She grinned, her mouth full. She swallowed the blueberry muffin, and lunged for the orange juice.

"Dear, Inu-yasha and I have been thinking... Marriage seems just too soon for us. I'm so sorry, I know you were looking forward to a father."

Kagome spit her orange juice across the mahogany table. "Y-you're not getting married?" She glanced from Inu-yasha to her hands. "Sorry about the mess." Inu-yasha snorted.

"No problem, It's worse when it comes up the nose."

"Dear!"

"Sorry."

Suzaku turned to Kagome. "Sometimes I feel like I have to baby sit him."

Kagome laughed, and got up to clean up her spill.

"Dear, we forgot to tell you, Inu-yasha owns a small stable out back." Mother said, gesturing over her shoulder.

"Mom, you know I don't like horses. They smell worse than Inu-yasha in the afternoon!"

"I resent that."

"Shut up."

"Kagome!" Suzaku scolded. Kagome grinned and shrugged.

Inu-yasha got up from the table, and ruffled Kagome's matted hair. "Meet me down here in fifteen minutes, I bought you something." Kagome stared at her feet, waited until he left, then fled from the room, ignoring her mother's eyes.

She ran to her room, and pulled off her baggy T-shirt. As she was rummaging through her drawers, she did not notice her door swing open.

"You ready yet?"

Kagome turned around in her baby blue bra.

"EEk!" She squeaked, turning around. "N-no I'm not ready."

"Sorry!" He cried, closing the door with a snap. She sighed, and pulled on her favorite button-down shirt. She grabbed her brush and ran from the room, and practically flew down the steps. She skidded to a halt in the main hall.

"Glad you made it, follow me." Inu-yasha said calmly, beckoning out the front door. She followed him around the mansion, marveling at the size of house. When they had walked for at least twenty minutes, an acrid smell touched her nose. She sneezed.

"I thought I told you I didn't like horses." She said, covering her nose.

"Just shut up and follow me." Kagome passed several workers pushing wheelbarrows full of muck or sawdust. She followed him past several rows of stalls, most of them unused. He stopped outside of a particularly nice-looking stall. It had a bronze plaque on the stall. 'Manhattan'

"I hope you like it. I bought it from a prize-winning dealer. He slid the door open. She gasped at the beautiful horse. It had to be at least eighteen hands, a beautiful dappled bay. He had a wavy mane and tail. He turned his large head in her direction, and perked its ears up in interest.

"Oh... Inu-yasha... He's beautiful!" She cried, hugging him around the neck.

"I take it you like him!" he said through her hair.

"I love it! He's so pretty! How'd you get him?" She let go of Inu-yasha and walked cautiously into the fresh sawdust. Manhattan bent his head down and examined her through dark brown eyes. His ears twitched to the side, and walked slowly toward the strange girl. She whispered to him, pet his face gently, and put one hand near his mouth.

"I said. I bought him from a dealer. Very eager to sell. Apparently he was causing too much trouble. I thought he was perfect for you." She smirked in his direction.

"But now you have to teach me how to ride him." She giggled as Manhattan nibbled on her sleeve.

"My horse is being groomed as we speak," he said, pulling a leather halter from the hook on Manhattan's door. "Put this on him." He handed her the halter, and she found where the nose was supposed to go. Manhattan bent his head for her so that she could buckle the strap.

"Look, he likes me!" She giggled happily as Manhattan nudged her back gently.

Inu-yasha smiled. "Bring him this way." She nodded, and hooked a finger into one of the metal rings.

"Inu-yasha... I really appreciate this." She said, as he hooked the cross-ties up to the halter.

"Anything to cheer you up." He said, walking away from Manhattan. "Just... don't pull a stunt like that ever again." He said, stopping near one of the rooms with saddles.

"Wha- Oh." She said, stopping behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"But I worry about you all of the time." He said, turning around. "I can't help it, Kagome..." He said, pushing her gently against the hard wooden wall.

She gasped, and blushed deeply. It was coming. Soon enough it would arise, and he had chosen this moment. He lowered his mouth to hers, and began to pry her lips apart with his tongue. When she didn't respond, he broke away and looked at her. Her face was bent, and she was worrying her lip with her teeth.

"Just kiss me, Kagome..." He said, placing his fingers under her chin.

"I can't!" She whispered. "I just can't!"

"Please." He said, bringing his lips closer to her wet ones.

"Don't you understand?" she said quietly. "It's outlawed. You're with my mother."

"Just one kiss won't hurt. I'm closer to your age anyway." He pressed his lips to hers. He nibbled her bottom lip gently, and to his glee, she opened to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and bent her head to the side so that she could trace his fangs with her tongue. He groaned at the flavor, at the feeling. It was bliss. He shoved his tongue into the very crevasses of her mouth, tasting every bit of her that he could find. He threw so much passion behind his kiss that Kagome felt her legs turn to jelly. She pulled away, and let go of him.

"I-Inu-yasha... Why do you do this to me?" She felt tears brewing in her angry eyes. She hastily wiped them away, and smiled in understanding at his silence. "Teach me. I want to learn."

"Anything you say." He said, smiling, taking her hand. "You're horse should be ready by now.

Kagome was unpleasantly surprised at the style in which she would be riding. She had no method of steering, no method of stopping, no stirrups, no saddle. Inu-yasha led both of the horses with ropes over their necks.

"First, I'll teach you how to use your legs to control the horse." He let the two tall horses out into the corral. Kagome stared in wonder as they frolicked around, bucking, galloping, and rearing. Inu-yasha's horse mesmerized her. It was a beautiful white color, other than its legs, mane and tail. They were pitch black.

"This is Shadow, She's my horse. She's a very rare breed of bay. Isn't she pretty?" Kagome nodded silently, watching the horses trot around happily. "Let's go." Inu-yasha opened the gate, and pulled Kagome inside. The two horses at once stopped playing, and perked up at the sight of their owner. Manhattan and Shadow trotted happily up to Inu-yasha. He grinned at Kagome.

"You just jump." He said, as he jumped, landing on his stomach, then swinging his leg over, then he sat on her with such grace. Kagome fell in love all over again. His hair matched the white of the horse's coat. She noticed that Manhattan was giving her a 'well?' look. Kagome laughed nervously and wondered how the hell she was supposed to get onto the thing.

"Can you help me?" She said, reaching up to him. She could put her arms all the way around him if she went on her toes. He reached down, gripped her wrists, and hauled her onto his horse in front of him. She was sitting with both of her legs to left.

"You have to put one on either side." He said, gripping her waist to keep her from falling. She swung one leg to the other side, and leaned against him.

"W-we're so high up!"

"You'll have to get back onto Manhattan." He said, putting his chin on her shoulder. Kagome nodded, and saw her horse sniffing the ground impatiently. She shrieked when Inu-yasha lifted her up, and placed her on Manhattan.

"Okay, so to get them to go, you squeeze with your calves." He said, demonstrating. Shadow obediently walked forward. Kagome tried, and Manhattan shook his head and walked forward four steps.

"I did it!" She said, clapping her hands. He smiled; the taste of her mouth was still on his tongue.

"Okay, now to steer. You squeeze with the leg corresponding with the direction you want him to go." he turned Shadow to the right. Kagome nodded, and managed to get Manhattan to turn with Shadow.

"Yeah!" she said, pumping the air with her fist. "Now can we go run around? Outside? Like in the movies?" She said, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course not." Inu-yasha laughed. "If we did that, we'd need saddles. At least you would."

"Can we?" Kagome said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not?"

Kagome spent the rest of her morning, and afternoon riding with Inu-yasha out on the trails.

Nearly a month had past before Kagome too a break from riding. She was getting slowly sick of life like this. Having everything done for you, having your own room cleaned, having you're own dishes cleaned... Kagome needed to be a modest living girl once more.

The next morning, Kagome went to the barn by herself. The chill air seemed to hang around her, and the dim light of pre-dawn made her shiver. The workers had not arrived yet, and she was going to groom Manhattan herself for once. She had no problems with him, taking him from the stall and putting him on crossties. She could tell that he had slept on his side, because pieces of sawdust were stuck to his fur. The past month, the air had grown cold, and Kagome loved seeing Manhattan in his winter coat. His usually sleek fur was now coated over with extra long and soft hair. He looked like a big teddy bear with his ears forward and fuzzy.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out an apple she had stolen from the kitchens. Manhattan's ears perked forward, and he bent his head down, staring at the apple in her hands. She held it out, and with glee, he took it and bit it in half, drooling apple juice all over the neatly cleaned pavement. Kagome giggled, and fed the second half to him after he had finished. Her hands nearly froze from the wet apple juice. She tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and wondered where the brushes were.

She looked in closets, and looked in the room with the saddles. She couldn't find a single brush.

"Do you need some help?" She spun around at the voice. Inu-yasha was leaning in the doorway.

"You know where the grooming tools are? I want to groom Manny my self today."

"Why would you want that, the workers are paid well to do that." He said, stepping into the small room. Kagome realized the smallness and that he was blocking the only way out.

"I want to bond with him. Besides, I'm sick of this life, have everything done for you. How can you live like this?" She said, trying to get past him.

"Have you so soon forgotten that day about three weeks ago... where we stood right near this spot and shared-"

"I know what we shared!" She cried, shoving her hands farther into her pockets. "It was wrong, and you know it. What about mother? Do you love her?"

"It was wrong, Kagome... but I can't get you out of my mind." he said, stepping closer, pushing her against the far wall.

"What do you want from me?" She breathed out, making small clouds in his face.

"What do you think, Kagome? Ever since the first day I saw you, I knew I had the wrong woman." He said, putting two hands on her hips. Kagome began to panic, and looked around her. There was a woodpile next to her, which caused her to go into shock. She had to get out of there, and now.

"I-Inu-yasha? You may be hot, you may be sexy, but you're hurting me, and scaring me. Get off me." She said, pushing against his chest.

"Just one more kiss, Kagome, that's all I wanted. Please just let me." She was helpless against his kisses, and nodded, as he sighed in joy and captured her lips with his. His tongue writhed unbelievably against hers, and she swooned, collapsing onto him. He picked her up and sat her on the woodpile. Nipping her neck, he moved down to her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath quickened. Her hands found their way to his lower back, and his pace quickened. His lips felt like they were burning holes into her, and the air felt like it was freezing her.

When his hands moved to her jeans button, she gasped, and a hand shot down to protect herself. "Inu-yasha!" She said harshly, pushing him off. "Tell me where the brushes are."

"They are in a locked cabinet in the lodge." He said, moving away, and scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks."

She groomed Manhattan in silence, and waited Inu-yasha to come back and say hi or something. He didn't return, and part of her was regretting stopping him.

----

Don't take my hand

Don't look for me when I'm gone

Don't cry when I don't return...

I may find a way

with out you.

I've fallen.

----


	5. Chapter V: So Close

The Goddess of Sorrow

How can you see me?

A crystal tear

slides down my cheek.

Touch my soul

that's frozen inside.

Wake me up

from the outside

Kagome spent the rest of her day riding Manhattan out on the many forest trails that Inu-yasha had made. She rode down her favorite scenic route to the small creek that ran through Inu-yasha's property. Manhattan had fun trotting around in the shallow water. Kagome watched from her usual rock, and smiled when he spooked himself, and trotted further down, his tail waving in the air like a flag. She whistled, and Manhattan's ears perked in her direction. He snorted, and cantered lightly over to her.

"Good Boy!" She said, reaching for the second apple in her pocket. Manhattan gave her his 'look at me, I'm cute' look, and watched her hand in her pocket. She drew out the apple, and he lunged for it.

"Manhattan, be gentle!" Kagome laughed, when he nearly knocked her off her rock. She held it out, and he bit it cleanly in half, leaving her hands wet and cold again. She hastily fed the other half, and put her hands back in her pockets. Manhattan slobbered apple juice all over the ground underneath him. She laughed, and carefully mounted him again. She loved feeling so tall, so powerful upon him. She patted his neck affectionately, and nudged him back onto the trail.

"Kagome! I thought I'd find you here." She cocked her head to the side, and squinted ahead on the trail. It was Inu-yasha on Shadow. "It's lunch time, you should return to the house to eat. You can come back out when you're done."

"I was going to eat out here. The trails are beautiful." She said, trotting up beside him. "If you'd like to join me, you have to bring mother as well. I don't trust you anymore." She said, her tone turning cold. She clicked and squeezed Manhattan, from a stand still, he began galloping back home. She whistled to him again, and he sped up slightly. She heard the sound of hoof beats behind her, and she gave Manhattan a twitch at the mouth. He slowed to a quiet canter.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier." Inu-yasha said, cantering beside her. "I don't know what came over me. I'd like to make it up to you. Wait outside, and I'll bring lunch. We can eat by the creek."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Fine. She clicked once, and Manhattan went racing away. She thought she was well ahead of him, when Shadow's head came into her view.

"I'll race you!" He yelled over the noise of the hooves striking rocks and the ground. "We have a course near the barn!"

She nodded. "Now!" She whistled sharply, and Manhattan stretched his neck hind legs he was reaching, flying over the uneven ground. She whistled again, and his legs began moving at such a pace that amazed her.

When the barn came into view, she clucked with her tongue and twitched the reins he moved gradually to a slow canter, then the a light trot. She turned him, and looked for Inu-yasha.

"I bet you thought you had beaten me." He said from somewhere behind her. She spun around in her saddle and laughed at him.

"Just get us lunch, Inu-chan."

"Yes _dear_." he joked, signaling for her to follow him and they headed off to the house at a quick trot. He handed her shadow's reins, and headed back to the house.

He returned with two backpacks five minutes later. Tossing one to Kagome, he mounted Shadow, and they headed down the trail at a comfortable walk. The 'race' had over heated the two horses and Kagome said they needed to be walked. When they arrived at the creek, Inu-yasha and Kagome both removed the tack, and let the two horses play in the shallow water. Kagome and Inu-yasha sat down on the large rock near the creek. She unpacked her lunch, and began to eat her sandwich. She laughed openly with Inu-yasha when the two horses decided the water was too cold, and came out rather quickly. The two huddled together very far from the edge of the creek. Inu-yasha whistled and clicked and the two began to canter down the stretch of pebble.

"It's better if they get warmed up." He said, sitting next to Kagome. She laughed, and began eating the strawberries.

"Mmm. These are really good!" She said, looking at the small tupperware container, "They're really red, want one?" She asked, holding the container closer to him. He smiled and took one

"Thanks." He said, eating them quietly. They shared the strawberries in silence.

"Inu-yasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did this have to happen? Why are the gods against us?" She asked, hanging her head. An arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't know..." He said, pulling her closer.

"Do you love her?"

"..."

She looked at him, his eyes were downcast. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell the truth."

"I do. I love her."

"I see." She said, pushing him away. "So I'm just some sort of sex toy?"

"No! Not at all, Kagome!" he said, reaching toward her. "Please don't think that Kagome..."

"Then what am I?!" She said, looking at him through furious eyes. "Am I just a thrill?! Just breaking the rules?!" She yelled at him, tears spilling from her eyes. She put two fingers in her mouth, and whistled shrilly. Manhattan's heavy hoof beats could be heard. He stopped beside her and she threw a leg over him.

She looked so wild with her face flush from the cold, and wet from her tears. Her wavy hair billowing around her. She was upon a beautiful creature, which was no comparison to her grace. He stood up to stop her, but her eyes held so much fury.

"Never follow me here again, Inu-yasha." She whispered. "Don't ever try to understand me." And with that, she was gone, gone with the flying feet of a wild horse.

She threw the door open, after putting Manhattan back into his warm stall.

"Oh, hello dear." Her mother said, looking up from the paper.

"I want to go back." Kagome said, storming through the dining room, toward her room. "Take me back." She stomped up the stairs, and slammed the door behind her. She went to her balcony, and gazed over the ledge at the barn. The cold wind froze her tears to her face. She took one of the small crystals and held it in her hand. When it didn't melt, she took it inside. She placed the teardrop on her desk, and waited. It never melted.

Her heart suddenly felt lighter, and she slipped the jewel into a tiny box of earrings. She went back down the stairs, and sat at the table with her mother.

"I'm sorry mom. I like it here."

"I understand. But what I forgot to tell you... There's a father/daughter dance at the theater. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with Inu-yasha. I really feel you would get along better if you bonded."

"But Mom-"

"Oh, do shut up."

"Sorry."

"It's a masked dance, almost no one there will recognize you."

"But there will only be old people..."

"It's also a brother/sister dance, don't be silly."

"Alright. But I want to wear a special dress."

"I'll ask Inu-yasha what you should wear."

"Thanks Mom." She said, smiling and going back upstairs to find one of those weird party masks.

She could not find a mask, but she did find a tiny cage pendant. It was only about the size of her pointer fingernail. She smiled at the silver bars, and took out one of her silver chains. She put the pendant on, and admired herself in the mirror.

"It looks pretty good."

"Would you stop barging into my room?" She said coolly without turning around.

"I want to apologize for earlier, and I have a dress for you. It's a traditional attire dance, and I picked out this Kimono."

Kagome spun around at 'Kimono'. He had a light-blue silk yukata draped over his arm. She squealed, and ran over to him.

"It's so pretty!" She cried, taking it gently from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Be ready by six. It's now four."

"Yes." Before she could turn away, he had pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"Look your best, I'll be there."

"You're not going with me?"

"Sorry, I have errands to run downtown, so I'll meet you there. Suzaku will drive you.

"Okay." She closed the door, and looked at the empty silver cage around her neck. Something was missing. She rushed to her earring box and took out her crystallized tear. She opened the small trap door in the back, and put in the tear so that it was in the middle, and straight up. She smiled, and began putting on her Kimono. The heavy layered silks seemed to weigh her down, but the feeling of elegance lifted her spirits. She put on traditional geisha makeup, powdering her face, and painting on red lips with a brush.

"Kagome, it's time to go!"

"Okay, Mom!" She said, walking as fast as she could with her tight Kimono. She slipped on her wooden sandals, and walked out the door with Suzaku.

"Kagome, now that you're twenty one, you can drink, but I advise that you don't." Suzaku said, as they got in the car. "It's easier for men to take advantage of you when you are drunk."

"Yes mother."

"You look nice, Kagome."

"Thanks, Mom."

The rest of the car trip was in silence. Kagome got out of the car when they arrived at the theater, and marveled at the other people's Kimonos and Haori-Hakamas. One man came as a Samurai.

She saw Miroku and Sango walking toward the door. She was wearing a red and white yukata, and he was wearing Buddhist priest garb. She walked behind them, held up her invitation, and was handed a mask. It was glittery and black, it went with her hair which was swept up with fancy combs. She looked around for Inu-yasha, but she couldn't see who anyone was. She looked for long white hair, but there was only one man with long white hair, and he was definitely not Inu-yasha.

He was wearing a old-fashioned Haori Hakama with a breast plate and spiky armor. He had one sword at each side, and his hair was sleek and even. Definitely not Inu-yasha.

"Excuse me, milady." Some one said from behind her. She turned around. There was a tall boy behind her. He had dark hair, and bright violet eyes. She blushed underneath her mask.

"Yes?"

"Could I have this dance?" He said, bowing. He was wearing a traditional red Haori-Hakama, and he had a single Katana at his side. She squinted at his posture.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

He looked up from his bow. "I don't think so, milady."

"Alright." She said, taking his outstretched hand. He led her onto the dance floor, and she gasped when he held her closer than what she was used to.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes..."

They danced in silence, and for once, Kagome felt that she could have someone other than Inu-yasha. She closed her eyes, and she saw something from underneath her eyelids. She saw the fancy restaurant that Inu-yasha took her and her mother to. She saw Inu-yasha in his tuxedo, and his shiny black boots.

"Inu-yasha..." She murmured into the red fabric of the man's Haori.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." She sighed.

The night passed by rather quickly, and she ended up having several beers with the mysterious boy. Nearing the end of the party, the man took her outside, and they sat in the traditional gardens. Kagome looked up into the stars.

"No moon tonight." She said, looking up into the starry sky.

"I know."

She looked over at his profile.

"Kagome... I have to tell you something."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Because I know you." He looked away from her, and removed his mask.

"What do you mean?" She said, leaning in closer.

He turned to face her and she screamed. His hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh! It's me!"

"Immfyahmfa!" She said from behind his hand.

"Yeah." He said, letting go of her mouth.

"What happened to you?" She said, poking his nose, which was less pointed.

"I become this way every new moon. Surprised?"

"Oh, but you're so sexy..." She laughed, leaning on his shoulder. "Ha ha.... That's funny." She said quietly before passing out on him.

"Kagome?" He asked, leaning over her smiling face. "Drunk."

"Ughnn..."

He rolled his eyes at her, picked her up, and headed out the door. He put her in the front seat of his passat, and buckled her in. The drive home lasted more than he expected, and her drool running down the sleeve of his haori made him shudder.

When he pulled up to the house, he got her out, and came stealthily in the front door. It was much too late for Suzaku to be awake, so he took her up to her room. He couldn't leave her in her Kimono, so he began to undress her. He felt himself going hard, as he removed the inner layer of silk. She was wearing matching baby blue panties, and he wanted to just lie with her, but he knew that it was out of the question. Right now, he needed a really, really cold shower. She moaned lightly, and turned onto her side.

"Mmm... Inu-..." She sighed heavily and smiled.

He felt more blood rush from his head to a certain place between his legs. He subconsciously began to remove his Haori, then his pants. When he lied beside her, she moaned louder, and wrapped her legs around him. He had more self control in his human form than anything else, but he still could not resist the temptation. He wrapped his arms around her and suckled on her collar bone. She pressed her womanhood against him, and threw her head back. She put her hands on his chest, and crawled over him, straddling his waist. Her hand slipped over his abs, and rested at the elastic band of his boxers. Leaning over him, she kissed him under the jawbone.

"Kagome!" He whispered, shaking her. He wanted this... gods he wanted this. But not without her knowing. "Kagome!"

She blinked bleary-eyed at him, and smiled stupidly. "Hi Inu-yasha..." she said, kissing him again underneath his jawbone.

"Kagome, you're drunk..."

"I know. Who's going to find out about this? Let's just play." she said, putting her hand into his boxers, and wrapping her small fingers around him.

"Ughn.." He bit back a moan of pleasure. She covered his mouth with hers and licked his tongue in the same rhythm in which she stroked him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he grabbed her ass with his free hands.

"Inu-yasha... You bad boy..." She whispered. "Suzaku will hear us, where can we go?"

"There's a room..." he panted, not wanting her stop. "Sound proof... home theater..."

"Lets go." She said, pulling him up, slipping on her under robe, and he pulled on his pants. They padded silently down the hallway, and he opened two double doors, and led her inside. He snapped his fingers, and the doors closed and locked. The lights dimmed and went out. He led her to a huge bench in the front.

"Are you sure you want-" he was cut off by her kiss.

"Yes." she said, throwing him onto the cushioned bench. She threw off her robe, and pounced on him. His erection rubbed her stomach gently, and she moved over him, kissing his chest and running her hands down his sides. He pulled off his pants and boxers, bunching them at his ankles. She kissed him deeply, sucking on his tongue, then his lip. She moved on him, causing him to groan.

"Inu-yasha..." She murmured into his ear.

"Anything." He muttered. He was helpless to her.

"Take off my bra."

"Gladly." He said, moving his hands up her sided, causing her goose-bumps. He unhooked her bra, and slid the straps off of her shoulders. It fell onto his chest, and he could feel the heat radiating off her. He couldn't, however, see her. He reached around her and pulled her to him, shuddering at the ecstacy.

"Ooh... Inu-yasha..." She mewled, licking his chin seductively. She got off him, and stood up. "Get up."

He complied, and got up, feeling vulnerable without clothing. He heard something fall to the floor. Kagome was suddenly in his arms, her legs wrapped around him, his erection up between them. He could feel her wetness, and concluded that she had removed her under wear.

"Take me, Inu-Yasha."

He nodded, and laid her down on the cushion. He flipped her over onto her stomach, and slipped one of his fingers into her slick opening.

"Mmm." She made a muffled agreement.

He slid his finger in and out of her, quickly adding a second one, pumping faster and faster. He felt her inner muscles clench against his fingers. She arched her back and moaned loudly as her orgasm crashed down on her.

"Inu-yasha!" She cried out into the cushion.

"You ready, Kagome?"

"Just do it already!" She said impatiently. He nodded, and flipped her back over. He put his hands on her lower back, and lifted her knees over his shoulder. He guided himself into her entrance, slipping right past where her virginity should be. He was relieved, so he wasn't doing anything permanent by screwing her. He began slow, thrusting his painfully hard erection in and out of her.

"Ooh... Ughn... Fast...er.." She said with each thrust. She could feel herself stretch around him. He had to be at least ten inches. She heard the bench creak with every thrust. He sped up his pace, clenching his fingers around her waist painfully hard.

He stopped thrusting into her, and tried not to give into the sensations. He shushed her when she began to whine. He put her legs around his waist, and picked her up, so that her breasts were pressed to him.

"Kagome... I love you."

"I love you too." She said, hugging around him, as he sat cross-legged with her in his lap. "But please, Inu-yasha. Keep going."

He nodded, and kissed her lightly. He laid her on her back and began thrusting into her fast and faster. He grunted with the effort, pumping into her like there was nothing else.

She bent her head back, and moaned loudly. He felt himself nearing his peak, and he slammed into her one last time before releasing his seed. She arched against him, and cried his name to the dark.

He collapsed onto her, breathing hard.

"Inu-yasha? That was so sweet."

"I know..." he pulled out of her slowly, and slipped on his boxers and pants. "Lets go."

She nodded, grabbed her underwear, and pulled on her robe. They kissed one last time before he departed for his room. He took a quick shower, and crawled in bed.

She fell asleep instantly, smiling in content.

----

Hold me so close

I forget my pain

Kiss me sweetly

Everything's to gain

Hold Me Close

----

Tack- for you non-horse people. Saddle, etc.

I'm happy about the positive reviews. P.S: I bet you weren't expecting Kagome to be a virgin, but I'll get into that later.


	6. Chapter VI: Salvation

----

Screaming for

the salvation.

The crying of a

corrupt soul.

Needing for

the salvation.

The wanting of a

dark spirit

----

Kagome blinked in the morning sunlight. She shut her eyes when the light was met with the pounding of her head. Groaning, she rolled to her side, and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She padded over to her desk, and pulled out her Tear Diary.

'The dream I had last night was wild.' She thought to herself, blinking the water from her eyes. "I think I drank too much last night...' She thought, giving up on the journal and clutching her head. Needing fresh air, Kagome stumbled blindly toward her balcony. Unfortunately, she never made it there. She tripped over an article of clothing on the floor. Grumbling like mad, Kagome blinked at the offensive object. Her eyes widened. It was a red traditional Haori jacket.

"SHIT!!" She screamed, picking up the jacket and sniffed it.

'Inu-yasha's Cologne...'

"Oh fuck..." She cried in despair. "Please don't... don't tell me... I didn't..." She began sobbing into the clothing.

There was a knock at her door, and she stuffed the jacket under her bed.

"C-come in..." She said shakily, wiping the tears from her eyes. The door slowly opened and Inu-yasha stuck his silver head in.

"Everything okay?" he asked uncertainly.

She sobbed into her hands, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Oh, Inu-ya-yasha... I'm so... so sorry..." she blinked up at him, his face shocked. "I didn't... didn't mean... Oh no..." She cried out, her lip trembling, and more tears flowing.

He shut the door behind him, and rushed to her. "What...." Guilt flowed through his veins like poison. So she did regret it.

She threw herself at him, crying into his silky hair. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, curling up into his lap.

"Kagome... I should be sorry..." he whispered into her ear, stroking her hair gently. "I should be responsible."

She ignored him, and kissed his neck eagerly, moving up to his face. "Oh, Inu-yasha..." She said, her hands trembling. "I love you so much." She put her legs on either side of him, and kissed his temples lightly.

"Woah, Kagome... tell me what's going on!" He cried, holding her shoulders.

She nodded, and wiped her face on the sleeve of her robe. "I... I... I'm sorry... I thought it was a dream.... this wasn't supposed to happen!" She cried out. "You're supposed to be with mom!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with her trembling lips.

He took her face and begged for entrance with his tongue. She opened her clenched teeth to him, and he tickled the roof of her mouth. Smiling when she giggled, and broke the kiss.

"Hey, I'm ticklish!" She cried as he nuzzled her neck with his wet nose.

"Good, now get dressed. Suzaku has left on a two week business trip to America."

"Then what's the point of getting dressed?" She laughed, licking his nose. He smiled, and pulled the robe down on her shoulders. She squirmed in his lap, and squealed as his wet tongue slid over her shoulder.

"Inu-yasha... there's no use.... this is not allowed." She laughed, tapping his nose with one of her graceful fingers.

He bit the finger lightly, and gazed at her with his best puppy-dog eyes. "You said it, not me."

She smiled at him, and crawled off him. She was about to get back it bed when she felt his chest press against her back, and his arms wrapped around her. "Please? Just once... my way...?"

"You're way?"

He brought his mouth close to her ear. "Doggy-style." he said, grinding his hips into hers. She blushed magenta, and froze.

"I..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" He said, getting off her, and removing his clothes quickly.

"Wait!" she cried, putting up her hands in a defensive position. "I'm not sure if I'm fertile...."

"You aren't." he said, picking her up by her shoulders, and placing her on her feet. She blushed deeper, when he pulled her to him, holding her in a bone-crushing embrace.

"H-how can you tell?"

He drew her away for a moment and gave her a sly look. "I can smell you. Speaking of which... this should be extra fun..." Before she had a chance to ask him why, she was thrown onto the bed with a surprising amount of force.

He pounced on her, and pulled up her robe to give him access. "I gave you a sensual rut last night," he growled in her ear, giving her the shivers. "But today, I am going to fuck your brains out."

She cried out loudly, as he thrust into her in one smooth motion. She was still sore and swollen from last night, and this wasn't helping. He was thrusting into her brutally hard, and she squeezed tears from her eyes. After some ten seconds of the painful torture, her own juices made the passage quite easy, and she was beginning to enjoy it. Every time he pumped in and out of her, he struck her core, causing her much pleasure. She fell weak from the sensations, and fell onto her elbows. She felt his hands moving down her sides to rest at her hips. An animalistic growl shook the bed, making her very heart vibrate. Sharp object pricked her sides, and she cried out in pain and bliss.

She felt her inner muscles clench around him, and he howled to the ceiling. Thrusting into her with such force, that she fell onto the bed, he released into her. He fell on top of her, his hair draping over her. His hands fell on hers, and she muffled a scream. His fingers were quite elongated, each one sporting a razor-sharp looking claw. She closed her eyes, and held as still as she could. His even breath tickled her back, and she struggled not to squirm.

"I-Inu-yasha?" she squeaked at him. A low rumble emanating from his chest answered her.

"Kago... me..." he muttered in his sleep. His voice sounded different... more wild. Like an animal.

His penis suddenly went hard inside her, and twitched. He growled louder, shaking her and the bed. She began to panic... what was happening to her Inu-yasha? She managed to turn them over so that she was straddling him, he was still hard, and still inside her. She looked over Inu-yasha, he looked just the same, only he had a purple stripe down each cheek. She shuddered at the strange vibes she received from the creature. His ear twitched in her direction, and he gripped her hips.

His eyes slowly opened. Kagome screamed. His usually friendly golden orbs had transformed into the most terrifying... She shrieked again, and struggled against the death grip on her hips. The Inu-yasha she didn't know grinned wickedly. He could smell her fear, and it intoxicated his few senses. It had been a while since he had complete control over that human. He was going to have some fun.

She cried out his name... it was familiar, this bitch's voice. But no human was worth his time. Not even the partially naked goddess strode over him.

"Hold still, bitch." he snarled at her, and flipped them over. She cried out in pain as his extremely hard member pressed against her spine.

"INU-YASHA!!" She wailed, and he pressed his sensitive ears to his head. She thrashed about, trying to free herself from the monster. She was terrified, terrified for her life... terrified for him. Scared of how he was going to be riddled with guilt when he reawoke. "Wh-who are you?" She whispered.

"I owe you nothing, bitch!" he snarled at her, thrusting into her ruthlessly. He enjoyed seeing her scream, seeing the tears run down her cheeks. But what he loved most was seeing her supple breasts bouncing underneath the thin fabric of her robe. He groaned, letting his eyes roll back into his head, and fell onto all fours. Kagome found her chance. She wrapped her legs around him, and kissed him lightly on his full red lips. His red and blue eyes snapped onto her, and he stopped thrusting into her for a moment.

"Ka-Kagome?" He muttered, his eyes slowly turning back to their normal state.

She smiled brightly at him, and pulled him to her. "I'm so glad you're back." she said into his hair. He blinked and crawled off and out of her.

"Back?" he looked down her slim form, and noticed red welts down her sides. "What... I don't remember anything... except..." He rubbed his head.

She threw her arms around him and smiled into his hair. "It's not a big deal. Go take a shower." she said, getting up, and pulling off her robe. She closed the door of her bathroom behind her.

He sat on the bed, and thought to himself for a moment. 'Something's not right...' he looked around him, then to his throbbing manhood. 'that would be it.' he thought with a smile. He spent the next few seconds getting rid of his 'problem'.

Kagome rinsed her shampoo out gently with her shaking hands. What was that? It definitely wasn't Inu-yasha. He hadn't hurt her that badly, but she had five deep cuts on each hip, and her insides were squirming in pain. He had been so rough with her, screwing her like...

'Like a bitch.' she thought glumly, scrubbing the bleeding wounds with antibacterial soap. She hissed in pain. 'I'll have to ask him... but how would I? 'Oh hi, Inu-yasha. Was that you who fucked me?' No, that wouldn't work.' She lost herself in deep thought, rinsing the soap from her, and wrapped a fuzzy towel around her sore body.

She opened the door into her room, and fell heavily onto the bed. She had betrayed her mother seriously. How was this going to work out? Were she and Inu-yasha only a thrill drive?

Kagome wiped a single tear from her eye. Giving up on wiping them away, she gazed at the ceiling, letting the tears fall freely into her soaked hair. Not angry, not sobbing, Kagome just cried silently.

"Someone save me." She said to the ceiling. "I'm so blinded by the light, that I can't see Mom." she blinked the last tears from her eyes, and pulled on a sweater and some jeans.

She made her way to Inu-yasha's room, trying to remember which one it was. It was a while since she had been in there, just two young adults having a chat. Now, if she entered his room, she might find herself overcome by her sexual desires. She pulled at each handle, and finally found one that opened. She knocked quietly, and no one responded. She turned the knob, and opened the door. She stepped in, and looked around. Inu-yasha was spread eagle on his back, snoring quietly. Smiling at his cuteness, she glided over his floor silently. While he scratched his bare stomach absent mindedly, she poked his head.

"Inu-yasha..."

"Oh... Kagome." He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "What's up?"

"About... earlier..."

He grinned. "What about it?"

"You... you weren't the same. You changed... into... into..." She fought for the right word, as he blinked at her lazily. "A monster..." She glanced at his reaction.

"What are you talking about?"

"W-well... umm... you said... you called me a bitch a lot, and... you had these fuzzy ears, and ah... claws." She lifted up her shirt and showed him her cuts.

His eyes widened. "Did... did I have stripes?"

She nodded, and he flopped back onto the pillow, covering his face.

"What is it? What happened?"

"I... Sometimes, when I feel powerful... er... emotion... I lose control..." He sat up, and cradled his head in his arms. "I think you've figured out by now what I am..."

She gazed at him wide eyed, and shook her head. "No."

He gave her a pained look. "I'm Hanyou. Half-breed, that's what they'd call me..." He began rocking himself back and forth.

"Oh, I knew that much... and I'm guessing you're an Inu youkai, from ah... doggy style."

He grinned at her. "Hai, that's why I called you a bitch, I assume. You liked it, ne?"

"Oh... I was going to tell you something... I'm in pain, Inu-yasha."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"You know... sore."

"So I was that rough, huh..?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. He yawned lazily. "You tired? He asked, opening an arm to her.

"Umm... not really..." She said, "I think I'll... I'm going to stay away from you for a while, Inu-yasha...." She said, looking at her knees. "I mean, you're mom's boyfriend... How can I stay near you? We've already broken the rules." She gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry."

"Kagome?" He said, as her back became farther and farther away. He heard her running down the hallway. "Please come back..." he muttered to himself.

'How _ is_ this going to work?' he thought, hugging one of his pillows. 'Could I break up with Suzaku? No, she's my only tie to Kagome... I hate myself for it, but I wish she'd... just go away.' he buried his face into the soft fabric, pretending it was Kagome's silky hair.

Kagome hastily wiped away her freezing tears. She hated crying... but she had to, she had to. Skidding to a halt outside Manhattan's stall, she threw open the door.

Mounting him from the bars of the stalls, Kagome squeezed him with her heels, and steered out to the creek.

She spent the entire afternoon lying on her back, gazing at the baby-blue sky. It was cold out today, and she shivered often, watching her breath rise in front of her.

Closing her eyes, she saw flashes of Inu-yasha as a monster, a creature of the wild. He had been so exotic, yet so terrifying. She drifted into a dreamless sleep, vaguely feeling herself lifted into warm arms.

When she awoke, she was warm and fuzzy feeling. Not cold, or on a rock. Kagome tried moving, but was being restricted by strong arms. She twisted around to face whoever was holding her. She came nose to nose with a certain sleeping hanyou. A certain naked sleeping hanyou. She couldn't see that he was naked, feeling the sheet that covered part of his muscular body.

"Inu-" but stopped when she saw familiar triangular fuzzies poking out of his silver hair. His chest vibrated with what sounded like a purr. She blushed magenta when his face nuzzled hers, licking her cheek.

"Kagome..." he murmured in his sleep, nibbling on her ear. One of his clawed hands reached down to cup her round buttocks. She stifled a gasp. What she didn't need now was another 'rough' as he put it rut.

"Inu-yasha... wake up..." She whispered, stroking his face. The scary eyes opened again, but this time they weren't filled with lust. He licked her cheek again, biting her ear again, this time quite hard. She gasped, only to have her mouth covered by his. He bit her bottom lip, sucking on it gently, then driving his slightly elongated tongue into her mouth, and tracing over her teeth.

She pushed him away slightly, and looked into his eyes. "Wake up, Inu-yasha." She said, trying to hide her fear the best she could. He smiled his wicked grin.

"That wimp is gone for now, sorry bitch. My bitch." he growled out, "I'm here to have some doggy fun."

"Inu-yasha please! I'm still sore!" She cried out, as his face moved slowly down her, biting her sweater and pulling it off with his teeth. He ignored her, as he moved over her, nipping and licking her stomach and shoulders. She felt his hand move behind her, and unhook her bra. She gasped in pleasure as his mouth began to suckle on her nipple, his tongue swirling over the small nub.

"Ooh... Inu..." she moaned out, clutching his head. She arched her back, pressing more of her breasts to him. While he worked on her upper, his hands were quickly unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off. She shuddered as his lengthened member bumped into her inner thigh. He began to lick and nip his way down to her navel, driving his tongue into her sensitive spot, and causing her to squirm.

"In-Inu... Please..."

"I will when you get on your knees like a good bitch and pleasure me." He growled huskily at her.

She sniffed, turning her head to the side. 'Why is Inu-yasha reacting this way...?'

"Now shut up and let me finish, mate." he snarled, lowering his head to her again. He slipped his claws underneath her panties, and stroked her bundle of curls gently. She shuddered, and attempted to push him off..

"What's wrong, bitch? You were enjoying yourself earlier." He grinned at her, crawling over her and kissing her gently on the lips. He looked down at her flushed face, and for the first time, Inu-yasha looked reasonably friendly underneath the red and blue eyes. She smiled back, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I miss you, Inu-yasha. Come back to me." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

His eyes smiled at her, and he gathered her in his arms. "Kagome." he mumbled into her hair, and she watched as the doggy ears slid down his head. "I really don't know what's happening to me..." Inu-yasha said, clutching her closer to his chest.

"Inu... I thought I told you that I wanted to stay away from you for a while." She said, pushing him back so she could gaze into his friendly amber pools. "But no matter what I do, I always find myself thinking of you."

He smiled at her, and pulled the sheets over them. Her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, they fell into a dreamy sleep.

Kagome dreamt a particularly bizarre dream.

__

Kagome walked through a forest clearing, and sat down on a wooden well. She twisted her hair in her fingers and hummed a happy tune. Only when something came crashing through the forest did she scowl.

"Inu-yasha! Can't you just act like a grown man?!" She scolded, getting up to face an angry-looking boy with long silver hair and pointed ears on the top of his head.

"Shut up, bitch." he huffed, crossing his arms. "We need to go jewel-shard hunting now. Go home if you need to get anything."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the arrogant Hanyou. "This is the first time you actually want me to go home."

"You're dragging us down, Kagome!"

"I am not! What about your 'Shard-detector'?" She put an emphasis with quote fingers.

"You take forever in your stupid world, why can't you just stay here with me!?"

"Because I love my family too!" she said, crossing her arms. When he didn't retaliate, she traced over her words, a pink blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh reeeally..." He said smugly, leaning on a large tree.

"SIT!" Kagome cried with a red face. She stomped over to him and brought his face to eye level. He cowered from her, fear etched on his face.

"Ummm... Kagome?"

"Shut up, stupid half-breed." she spat, hitting a direct nerve. "If I love you, it's because I'm kind-hearted. If you weren't such a selfish, ignorant, self-centered-" Inu-yasha flinched at each word. "Dog breathed JERK, maybe_ I'd be able to have some sort of intimate feeling for you. BUT-!" His finger cut her off._

"I hear you, Kagome." he said, his cute puppy-ears drooping. "I am a jerk."

"Wha- no.... only I'm aloud to call you a jerk...." she said soothingly, petting his head softly. "I'm sorry, Inu... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"... So you don't_ have any feeling for me..." He said quietly, his face turned away from hers. "...Not anything less than I expected....." he muttered shakily., getting up, and beginning to leave._

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried, getting up to catch him, but in moments he was gone in a red and silver blur. A rusty sword lay on the soft grass.

She clutched the sword with her hands, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes.

'He needs this... or he'll become...-

"A MONSTER!!" Kagome yelled, sitting up in a cold sweat. Something stirred beside her. She examined the object with blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inu-yasha said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"EEYA!" She screamed, falling out of the bed.

"Kagome?"

"I had the weirdest dream EVER!" She laughed, sitting up. "You had these ears!" she said, making ears with her fingers. "And when I said 'sit' you went flying on the ground! And... And... And there was this rusty old Katakana, and..." Kagome thought to herself, scratching her head. "There was something else..."

"Something about a monster, evidently."

"Oh yeah! When you didn't have the sword, you turned into a monster!" Kagome said brightly.

Inu-yasha glanced over to the red chair. His precious Tetsusaiga was missing.

"Ah... Kagome? I think I know why I turn into... a youkai..." He pointed to the place where the sword used to have been slung over the back of the chair.

She gasped, and looked down at herself. "You never told me I was half naked!" She cried, throwing a pillow at him.

"I liked the scenery!" he laughed, throwing the pillow back at her.

"You bastard!"

"Hey, I won't disagree!"

"SIT!"

"Don't even try that..."

"Aww.... darn." She pouted, making her eyes wide.

"Come here, Kagome." He said, beckoning. She smiled, and crawled over to him, and straddled him easily.

"Call me bitch." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"I don't think I will..." He smiled in content as she leaned over him, and slept on his chest.

"We are in such deep shit, Inu."

"Tell me about it."

She kissed him opened mouthed, licking his lip gently. "Okay, I will."

"Kagome!" Suzaku cried, embracing her daughter tightly. "I missed you! You look like you've grown up since I last saw you."

Kagome looked anywhere but her mother's eyes.

"Inu-yasha... Come here and give me a kiss, dear." Suzaku said, closing her eyes. He glanced at Kagome and then back, kissing her lightly.

"How about we all go and get dinner?" Suzaku offered, putting down her bags.

"Now? But you just got back, mom!"

"Oh, but I'm so hungry! They don't serve meals on the plane anymore!" Suzaku pouted. "I'll drive...?" she smiled slyly.

"Sure mom, we'll go." Kagome said, slipping on her shoes that were by the door. The three of them climbed into a small convertible, Kagome and Inu-yasha in the back, and Suzaku driving.

She pulled out onto the free way, nearly hitting four people in the process.

"WOW! I FORGOT HOW FUNIT WAS TO DRIVE!" Suzaku yelled, putting down the top. A truck behind them honked. "FLIP THE BIRDIE FOR ME, KAG…" Suzaku said, putting on her shades.

"Sure mom."

"So, I'm sure you two got to bond a bit while I was gone, right?" Suzaku said, looking around at them.

"Yeah, mom..." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"LOOK O-"

Kagome felt the car jerk suddenly, and her head smash against the window nearest her. The last thing she saw before everything went black, was Inu-yasha with a small trickle of blood from his mouth.

----

Bleeding for

the salvation.

the pain of a

poor heart.

Save me.

----


	7. Chapter VII: I love You

----

Just hold me close,

don't let go,

don't let me fall

don't let me drown.

I love you,

so hold me tight.

----

Kagome's head hurt worse than she could imagine. She could hardly remember who she was. Opening her eyes slowly as not to cause so much pain, she looked around.

"Doctor, she's come around." said a voice that she did not recognize. She squinted at the blurry figure.

A different blurry thing leaned over her and got in her face.

"Kagome...? Kagome, can you hear me?" He asked her. She blinked up at him, and slowly nodded her head. It caused her excruciating pain, but at least she was communicating with the odd creatures.

"Kagome, we need for you to speak..."

She swallowed thickly, gagging on the gross phlegm. She croaked out a "Where am I?" she winced at the pain.

"You're in the hospital, dear." She looked up at him through cleared eyes. He was friendly looking with big glasses.

"Wh... What happened...?"

"You were in a terrible accident, dear."

She closed her eyes, and remembered when they were in the car... she remembered when Suzaku took her eyes off the road... and then...

"Where's Inu-yasha? What about mom?"

The doctor gave her a pitied look. "I'm sorry dear, but your mother was killed in the accident."

Kagome looked away from him, dreading the next bit of information. "What about Inu-yasha? My... my father..."

The doctor smiled happily. "He, on the other hand, left with a small concussion. He'll be wanting to see you soon."

Kagome was swept through with relief and sorrow. A shining tear formed in her eye, and she blinked it away quickly. She would miss mother, she would miss Suzaku more than anyone. Maybe not even grandpa...

"Umm... Sir?" She asked shakily, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over her. "When... when can I leave?"

"You'll be out as soon as we remove your bandages. You healed nicely." He said, turning to some machinery.

"Sir...? When will that be?"

He laughed. "In a couple of hours, dear. The pain you're feeling now is just the pain of trying to move after being asleep for a good two weeks."

Kagome exhaled, relieved. She had to speak to Inu-yasha. She had to see his face.

"Sir...? Could I leave early? I miss... my father."

He smiled. "We could arrange it. Hold still for a moment, dear." He said, piercing her skin with a large needle and injecting a clear fluid into her.

She tensed, then relaxed as the medicine spread through her aches and pains.

"Doctor, a man is here to see your patient." A feminine voice said through the door.

"Send him in."

A few minutes later the door opened, and a worried-looking Inu-yasha stepped inside. He had a vase of beautiful periwinkle flowers.

"Kagome?"

"Inu-yasha!" She cried, sitting up, and looking eager. "I missed you so much!"

"Doctor, could we have some privacy...?" Inu-yasha said with a grim smile. The doctor nodded and left the two.

"Inu-yasha... about mother..."

"Yes." he said, taking her frail hand. "I'm so sorry, Kagome."

A tear slid down her face. "Now I feel more guilty than ever." She muttered, looking at their joint hands.

"There's nothing we can do about the past. Right now, I still have you, and I'm never letting you go." He said, his eyes lonely and tired. "You can't imagine the pain I felt seeing them take you two away. I was afraid. I was afraid that I would be all alone again..."

"Inu-yasha..." She whispered. "You know I love you... but this just isn't right..."

"Please don't leave me too, Kagome. You're all I have."

"And you are all I have. I can't sleep with you anymore. It's for the respect of my mother." She said, quivering from the oncoming tears. "Please don't ask me, Inu... You know I want to."

"Kagome, I understand you, but sooner or later she and I would have broken up. It wasn't working, and you know it. I need you." One of his smooth hands cupped her pale face. She hadn't looked this bad since that day some time ago when she tried to kill herself. "I won't ask you to screw me, Kagome, but I'm still as madly in love with you as I was the very first day I met you."

"Inu-yasha..." She sobbed. "I feel so horrible about this! I feel so awkward!" She buried her face into her hands. "I love you! I swear I do!"

"Shh... Kagome... please, don't cry. It'll work out. Your mom would have wanted you to be happy."

Kagome nodded, and wiped her tears on her hospital gown sleeve.

He took her chin with his hand, and placed a soft kiss on her wet lips. "Just remember me, Kagome. Remember that I love you."

She gave him a watery smile, and laid back down on her cot. He smiled back, and left the room, shutting the door behind him silently.

'These two weeks without her have inflicted more pain on me than she is aware of.' he thought, sitting down in a stiff waiting-room chair. 'I couldn't eat. After seeing them both carried away, Suzaku dead on impact, Kagome struggling for life with a nearly shattered skull. Her dwindling health made him furious, forced to watch from the sidelines as her face grew paler and paler by the day. Nearly a week went by before she started to improve.'

He cradled his head in his arms, and didn't stop the single tear that fell from his eye.

"Inu-yasha?" He looked up at his frail angel, and wiped away the wetness from his face.

"Kagome! They're releasing you?"

She nodded, and the nurse helped her into a wheel chair. He took the wheelchair handles from the nurse, and allowed himself to roll Kagome into the elevator.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, just tell me if you get dizzy... sick... etc... ok?"

"I'm fine, Inu-chan." she said, giggling.

"Just making sure." he said, wheeling her out to his car. He helped her into the front seat. He put the wheelchair in the pickup center, walked back to his car, and opening the door. He started up easily, and pulled out of the parking lot. The short drive to his mansion seemed to take forever, and Kagome found that her energy was running low. She yawned, and leaned on his shoulder.

"Tired already?" he joked. "You slept for two weeks."

"Ah... I'm..." she never finished before she slipped into a light sleep. He smiled at her, as he pulled into his front drive. Tossing the keys to the parking dude, Inu-yasha walked around to the other side, and picked her up in his arms. Her head lolled around, before he held her with his shoulder.

The house was a mess, Inu-yasha had stopped paying Myouga and the other cleaning people, so they just left the shit lying around. He trudged up to his room, and laid her down on the red sheets. Careful not to hurt her, he removed the ugly gown, and tried not to look too hard at her when he found a large shirt and some boxers. He removed his own sweater and pants, and climbed in as well, holding her protectively. He immediately relaxed as he breathed in her sweet scent.

Her guilt-ridden sleep made her toss and turn, thoughts of Inu-yasha. Thoughts of her deceased mother, looking down at them, tears spilling from her blank eyes.

"Kagome..."

"Nnn..." She sat up, and rubbed her head. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She shivered.

"Ka..."

She leaned on her elbows and watched him talk in his sleep.

"No... Monkeys don't live underground...." he sighed, and pulled her to him.

She squirmed in his arms. "Inu-yasha, wake up."

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking..."

"Yes...?"

"Why is this so wrong, yet so right. I feel so comforted by you. But I am overcome with guilt about mom.... A tear fell from her eye.

"Kagome... what we did was wrong, but there's nothing now."

"That reminds me. Did you find that sword yet?"

"Yeah, Myouga tried to throw it out." He gazed at her. "I have a question for you though..."

"What's that...?"

"Who was your first?"

"Oh, that..."

"I... It was a boy from high school..."

"I see. Was he better than me?

"Of course not, you dirty bastard!" she said, smacking his arm playfully.

He purred low in her neck. "I'm not dirty!"

"Yes you are, just look at your room!" She said, hastily wiping away her fallen tears. She could be happy. Though her mother would always be with her. She had to take her place. She would understand.

"Feh."

----

I can rest,

the time has come

for me to move on.

don't go too fast,

I may miss you

in the process.

Just hold be tight.

I love you.

----

Well, that's the end! I hope you liked it... There were some things that were left unanswered, but you can guess. PS, I will write an alternate ending with the same poem. You can also guess who goes to rest. Poor Kagome. But it was inevitable.


End file.
